This invention relates to devices for restricting the passage of air and moisture through a gap between the floor and door and, more particularly, to an improved door sealing assembly for restricting the passage of elements between the bottom of an overhead door and the floor.
Several devices and methods are known in the art for restricting draught and weather from penetrating the gap between a door and the floor as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,946. Although assumably effective for their intended purpose, such devices and methods are unsatisfactory to entirely restrict weather elements from being driven beneath an overhead door.
Water is often driven beneath overhead doors, such as garage or other industrial doors, during a severe weather event because the strong winds can displace the bottom of the door from a sealed position. More particularly, known thresholds are either inadequately secured to a floor surface or do not fully capture a door therein. Further, known devices do not adequately seal the gap between the lower edge of the door and the floor surface.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an overhead door sealing assembly which restricts inward and outward movement of the door when the door is closed. It is further desirable to have an overhead door sealing assembly which provides an improved water seal between the lower edge of a door and the floor.